


Heaven Was A Place On Earth (Yandere Urushihara x Reader)

by Strictly_Here_To_Be_Nasty



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gore, Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strictly_Here_To_Be_Nasty/pseuds/Strictly_Here_To_Be_Nasty
Summary: (Yandere Urushihara x Reader)Warning this story contains:Death, Gore, mentioned rape, kidnapping, blood, angst, heavy depressive themes, Stockholm Syndrome, and many more proceed with caution at your own risk no further warning shall be given.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Y/n)'s povIt has long since felt as though the world was in a state of purity. Sometime this week marks the anniversary of my father, his death that is.It has felt like such a long time since I was treated with kindness.Truth be told I don't know how I'll survive this, my life story is not one for the faint of heart you have been warned.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🇭 🇪 🇦 🇻 🇪 🇳  🇼 🇦 🇸  🇦  🇵 🇱 🇦 🇨 🇪  🇴 🇳  🇪 🇦 🇷 🇹 🇭~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As the author one could parallel me to a reader who is in possession of dramatic irony. In which being a state whereas the reader we know something the protagonist does not.So tell me little protagonist how will you survive such a sadist?
Relationships: Ashiya Shirou | Alciel/Reader, Gabriel (The Devil Is a Part-Timer) / Original Female Character(s), Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob & Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina, Urushihara Hanzo | Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it gets better this chapter was from 2019

Readers pov

* * *

Running around the crumbling bricks, my breathing turned to panting.

The sirens screaming around me, calling out for rescue as though they were the beings in danger.

They said it was an earthquake, they LIED. And I learned how easy it was to lose faith in humanity. The lift carrying his body away stretched under his now limp body; dead weight. It hit so quick; the cafe, the mall... the casualties. But out of all of the ruble, only one man didn't survive. Only one man, one man with barely any family but his two beautiful girls.

"FATHER!"

I sat up with a jolt, sickly cold sweat dripping from my forehead. I've had that nightmare every day since he died, it's always the same, he always dies. Its been a year since he passed. I wipe my face as I feel the hot tears falling from my eyes. Standing I make my way out of the decreped hardwood room, lightly shivering due to my tattered clothes. I had little time to pack the day the uprising happened, so I was left with a tattered hoodie, black torn jeans, and combat boots. I walk down the hallway gingerly as though to not break the worn boards.

I take careful haste to not breath too loudly, fearing the beasts would hear. The ashen floorboards scream on the staircase under my weight. I'm light, honestly, I haven't had a real meal in forever. Grabbing my bag, I stuff it full of anything I could need. Muffled groans can be heard outside the broken door. The beasts have arrived! I race out the back door all the while I'm trying to get my backpack on, hearing a cry of anger.

The ruble crumbling around my feet, I stumble on the litter on the ground. A few yards away stood the pickup I used to get around with. Its shiny sides would attract any beast but luck for me the sun was just starting to rise. The dark sky helped very little in illuminating the ground but I managed to get to the pickup.

Yanking the keys out of my (f/c) bag, I nick my arm on the blade I keep on my hip. Ignoring the blood that begins to pour from the laceration, I find the keys and cram them in the slot. After a few revs, the engine gives and the vehicle starts. Turning my head behind me I look for obstacles before punching the gas. 'Some would say I have a lead foot.' I zoom past multiple objects with ease, the gravel beneath the truck crumbling. Angered growls of hungry desperation sound behind my vehicle. After about five minutes of constant driving down random roads, I slow down and slightly relax. The relaxation turns into excitement as I look up to see an undead demon eating what appeared to be a human corpse. I put the pedal to the floor and before ya knew it BAM!


	2. Chapter 1;  Glimpse of reality

(y/n) pov  
A heavy set wind blanketed the parkinglot, a rusted Chevy sat alone in the parking space. The click of a door signified the exit of the vehicles owner. The light azure sunset framed their (h/l/c) as dirt fell from the worn clothes the adorned. Checking her map she grinned then looked ahead, her (e/c) orbs steeling with the newfound determination. Shoving the map deep within her heavily pocketed pants she set her feet in motion. Just ahead of her laid a mall (Y/n) would have chuckled at had her feet not hurt so badly. 'Looks an awful lot like the mall in _T_ _he Last of Us._ ' The torn fabric of her shirt scrached at her callous flesh. Upon reaching the large+ entrance of the mall she saw her reflection; her (s/t) skin had sunburn and was peeling to which (Y/n) found disgusting, she seemed skinnier if it wernt for her recently built muscles, her hair was atrocious with grease and dirt tangling her once silky (h/l/c) strands, and worst of all her face, oils piled on by dirt and blood covered her face, chapped and bleeding lips that came in a vile pair, scars litters her cheeks and numerous other areas some old and scared and others fresh from that week, and finally her eyes, the dull orbs shown with pain and fear, far from transparent, dark bags hung under her eyes most likely cause by the lack of quality rest, never had she seen herself in such a condition. Her eyes glossing over made rhe lump in her throat all that more apparent. Now (Y/n) was far from weak, its Lilly you'd find yourself in a pit of cobras long before you had the same words in a sentence. You see being in such a state wouldn't have bothered her in the slightest, but it did simply because of the compassion she had for her father. If her father saw her in such a shape she wouldhve never heard the end of it. Unfortunately for (Y/n) she wouldnt hear a from him a lequture today or and day after for that matter.  
Her father passed in the underground railways, on his way to meet with with his daughters. (F/n) owned a lovely little book store with trinket and odds and ends, all in the underground railway. The day of the collapse as you and I may know was the day the great king Satan or Sadou Maou had met with Chiho Sasuke, coincidently in the same place the three were to meet. But all to soon the walls chrumbled around them. Ambulance rushed to the injured, which was quite a few. The following days after the girls were omitted from the hospital The visted their father. The (h/c) man had fallen into a deep coma, the man was practically dead. Yet still the girls visted him every day, after of corse the girls found sutible living areas, (Y/n) being the oldest at almost 16 had to work for both of them. This continued till the uprising, oh how (Y/n) loathes the very day. The day her father died. She was soon after seperated from her sister, the very one she was searching for, if she weren't dead or a slave. Which leads to now.  
(Y/n)'s reflection staring back at its broken counterpart. Pushing away all she could feel was all she could do, ergo she did. With that she inhaled, collected herself, exhaled, and reached for the door.Y/n)'s pov

Upon opening the doors I realised they were glass, to put it simply they were filthy.  
I raise my gaze from the glass doors to peer inside, the whole mall was desolate and covered with flora. This buliding being the first I'd seen without those horrible demons lurking by. I step fully inside, being careful to close the door gently. My footfalls make heavy crunching sounds as I make my way toward my first destination. Out of everything I had to do finding new clothes was the easiest and most tedious.  
I look behind me through a clean patch of glass, checking if I was followed to the mall. A sigh escapes my lips knowing I was safe-ish.  
My breathing calms as I move further into the open area to the map, the whole stand was tilted and falling over. I raise my booted foot and round house kick the stand. Effectively breaking the glass. I push the shards away and pull out the water stained map.  
'Where too mystical garbage map?'  
I locate the typical "YOU ARE HERE" then look for the clothing section. 'Two rights, straight, then a left'  
It didn't take long to get there, though there were multiple obsticals to get around.  
After a long while I found suitable items in a spprting goods outlite.  
1\. c̶l̶o̶t̶h̶e̶s̶  
2\. Survival supplies  
3\. Non perishables  
4\. More weapons  
5\. New bag  
My thorough list dictating my next stop led me through the sporting outlite. Coming across locked door marked 'employes only' I sigh before kicking it down. Or so I thought. The epic kick I had previously delivered upon the door only broke a hole in the wood. Groaning in frustration I hastily rip my foot from the door. Sticking my hand through the hole I feel for the knob, admittedly it was a poor idea to shove my hand in a random hole. Never the less I unlock the door. Upon entry I find the room to be a break room turn into a small artillery. I nod my head with an expression used only by dads and search for my new toys/only defence against the horrible creatures that now walk our earth. I grab to pistols of difrent calibers, a semi automatic, a small revolver, a couple of knives plus a machete and a bullet vest. Just in case I grab a bow as well. After grabing all the corosponding ammo I sit and ponder.  
'What do I have in total right now?' I quickly glance a the pile of weapons I laid on the table before cringing and looking away.  
" Uuugh I still have so much to do!" I groan to the void.  
I go over my check list and cross out #4.  
1\. c̶l̶o̶t̶h̶e̶s̶  
2\. Survival supplies  
3\. Non perishables  
4\. m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶a̶p̶o̶n̶s̶  
5\. New bag  
I stand and pack my items in the cruddy backpack I currently own.  
I suddenly get a small sense of dread, 'how did did every weapon of the intere shop get here?' Quite literally two seconds after thinking that I hear shuffling from inside the store. I quickly pull out my revolver and cautiously walk tward the sound. The empty store had a creepy ambiance coating the air. "Who's there?!" I shout into the void of the store. After a few moments of silence I lower my weapon and huff. "Go fucking figure." I walk though the empty isles. I soon spot the item I was seaching for.  
Reading the tag, it stated military grade. I rolled my eyes, 'I be the one to judge that.' I unstuffed the usual packing umawear of a little mouse dude and his family residing there.  
Sticking my hand deep in the pack I felt something furry squirm against my fingers. I shuddered in disgust and set the bag down, I hurriedly ushered the family out of the bag before presenting them with a small portion of my food for their troubles. I then pulled my other bag from my back and carefully dumped it out, sorting the items into my new bag. I slung the new bag on my back and continued forward.  
I exited the store and entered the mall's food court, pulling out a notepad and pen I sat down on a nearby dining chair. I contemplated all I needed to get and wrote it down. I sigh and lay my head in my arms, very tired from the constant efort I had to put into keeping myself alive.  
Standing up, I prepped myself for the walk to the other end of the mall for the items left on my list.

· · · ⓣⓘⓜⓔ ⓢⓚⓘⓟ · · ·

I pushed the pack shut tight. The poor bag was overflowing. "Military grade my ass." My voice sounding more aggressive than passive. I had just begun walking tward the exit when I heard a odd noise. Halting my movements I slowly creep to the sorce of the noise. Closer now I notice the surroundings, dark and a dismal covered ceiling to floor in disgusting smelling liquid. Lowering myself to the ground I find the liquid is a mix of soups and what appears to be urine. Looking up I find a small girl. Looking to be 15 at least, the terrified look she had on her face grew as she noticed me. Her hair was dirty and matted but look like it would be a beautiful platinum blond had it been washed. Her face and body was covered in dirt, soup, and excrement. Wrapped tightly around her small frame was a dingy grey blanket with scarlet spots, underneath was a knee length white dress of which was beautifly decorated with tule and lace. The dress also spotted with scarlet drops. She shuffled far from me, as close as she could to the wall. Her pale hands gripped the blanket tightly and I had the chamce to view her fingers. Bloodied and torn covered in the same scarlet liquid, her nais practically chewn off. I gasped at her condition, her body recoiling at my sound.  
" _Shh shhh._ _its ok I'm not going to hurt you. Whats your name sweetheart?"_ I used a calm soothing voice that seemed to calm her down.  
She scooted closer her dull blue grey eyes never breaking gaze with mine.  
"ShHh ShhhHh" she spoke with an inoccent voice. It took me a minute to understand she was mimicing me.  
" _Ah yes its ok. Can you tell me your name?_ " I say as I reach my arm out to her face, in return she flinched but relaxed as my hand grazed her face. She quickly snuggled deeply into my touch. " _My name is (y/n). Its lovely to meet you._ " Her eyes light up at my words. " **(Y/n)**." She repeated.  
 **"Hold it right there!"** We both froze. I turned to see my pursuers the girl hiding behind my back. A man who looked to be in his early twenties, with a head full of blazing red hair glared down at us. " **What are you doing to Evangeline you pig?!"** He growls at me. "EXCUSE ME?" I raise my voice to him as I stand up. He seemed taken aback by my tone with. "I was taking care of her dumbass got a problem?!" He scoweled at me and raised his gun " **Watch your tone little bi-** " "Thats enough dontcha think Quinn?" A smooth feminine voice called from behind him. A sleak coco colored hand slid up 'quinn's' gun slowly pulling it down.  
The red haired male glared with his honey colored eyes at the woman with a deep blush on his ivory face.  
"Yeah what ever ash!" His voice desperately calmed down. "Hey there hun, I'm ash, what's your name?" I looked up at the woman. Her hair reached her hips some catching on her hands in tight curls, her beutiful emerald eyes shown with passion. 'Why are all these people so pretty!!!'  
I took a deep breath and looked at the both of them.

"I'm (Y/n)"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tim's skipyyy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the cold ground of what Quinn called a cell, in reality, it was the largest stall with some heavy modifications. Picking at the grout between the wall and the floor had lost my attention a while ago. A man was stationed at the door or so I assumed, as under the cracks of the wooden add-ons were shadows mimicking the echo of each footfall. At some points he spoke into his walky-talky, he had a very deep voice and sounded rather friendly.  
I lean my head against the stall, sitting in between it and the porcelain throne. My mind starts to wonder just a bit being surrounded by the silence of some sort or another.

_I raced down the stairs pushing past the laundry basket left by my sister,_ skidding across the hardwood with fussy socks covering my (s/t) feet. Grabbing the door frame to stop my momentum, a huge grin piled on my face as I ran into the kitchen where my father stood. His slightly greying (h/c) slicked back with hair gel; presumably from not washing it when he returned from the late shift. His eyes were focused on the tasty smelling food currently cooking. Grilled cheese! "Papa!" I leaped into his warm embrace. "Hey killer, sleep well?" He rubbed my back while flipping a toasted bread slice onto its cheesy counterpart. "Slept great dad, what about you?" We unlock limbs and I lean against the counter. "Well my night was long but that's work" he spoke with an underlying tiredness "but enough of that ready for a great day on the town?" My smile stretched further across my face. "Most definitely!" He nodded and flipped another Grilled cheese. "Go wake your sister then."

The door swung open to which revealed Quinn in all his pissed off glory. "Get up asshat, the group has talked it over and your free to go" he yells, his short figure intending to be imposing "now scram!" I stand using my arm to hoist up my body. "Whatever freckles." I look behind him, a man built of pure muscles looks down to me; his face and eyes conveying no emotion. "Whos the beefcake?" I ask over Quinn's intent stuttering or retaliation. He swiftly turns and snorts, his face crumpling into a smirk. The man looks away, for a second I thought he would kill me right then and there but to my surprise; which surely shown on my face, he laughed. His laughter soon turned into a wild guffaw. He looked back up to my eyes tears in his own. "Quinn I have no idea why dislike this one, she is a hoot." Quinn shot him a glare mumbling a quick 'whatever'. The man shook his head and held out his hand. "I'm Even, nice to meet you little lady " he adorned a huge grin as I placed my hand in his "you've clearly met Quinn." He said while vigorously shaking our hands. I nod to which he chuckles at. "Not much of a talker aye? That's alright Eva isn't one either."  
I give a puzzled look "Eva?" Quinn scoffs. "Yeah idiot, Eva the girl you were harassing!" I felt my expression grow sour. "Harassing? Why don't you try helping? I was protecting her cause your dumbass couldn't." Quinn snarled at me to which I grinned. "Cat got your tongue dumbass?" Even slung an arm around my shoulders and started to walk away from Quinn. "Welcome to the revolution kiddo!"

Evan wrapped an arm tightly across my shoulders as we walked north in the mall, quinn scowling at our heels.  
As we entered a small area near the cafeteria, quinn gripped his pocket knife in his jeans letting out an audible growl. The smell of the nearby cafetorium was sordid and plenty enough to make me gag, in which I did. Evan laughs at the small motion in understanding and picks up the pace.  
We come to a small archway, scrap metal berating the ovaicular architecture. An even smaller door lays cockeye center, Evan removes his grip from my shoulders. Quinn not missing a beat grabs my upper arm and brings it and me along with it closer to him. Much to my displeasure. The door swings open to reveal a young girl maybe 18, her flaming red hair glints in the dull sunlight that pours through the window. I find myself wondering if she is related to the temperamental male whom was still gripping my arm in a tight fashion. I felt my face flush as we made eye contact, I almost stared. Almost. She had gorgeous blue hazel eyes, one pupil bigger than the other if you looked close enough. Her porcelain face framed with light freckles folds into crows feet as she beams at me. I feel my heart flutter and a blush spread across my face. Quinn must have noticed as his grip tightened into an unbearable vice, I quickly turned my body to him. My countenance angry and pained as I work my fingers under his and pry them off. “RUDE!” I glare up at his face. I start doubting his relation to the girl I see before us, no way they're related. A giggle brings me back to reality and I turn to face her. Positive my face is a tomato at this point, I give a sheepish smile. Evan joins in her giggles with a chuckle of his own and motions for us to head inside. The girl moves out of the way as I enter the room. Top to bottom the room has either weapons or plan printouts. “Welcome to the hideout.” A familiar voice interjects. I turn to see ash smiling at me. “Ash hey, how do you feel with this sour puss?” I grab him by the shoulder and brought him closer, slinging an arm around him. “Hey- get offa me!” He growls and tears himself away from me. Ash laughs, and grabs my hand. “Its Ashley hon, heard you were joining the revolution?” I blink in confusion. “Depends. Whats the revolution?” I ask. She walks to the dart board that has a man's face on it, it seems vaguely familiar. “See that man?, that's Sadao Maou the feared demon king!” I nod. “What about him?” she scoffs and pulls out a large blueprint. “He is the one who stole our world from us.” Wait what? “We are gonna dethrone him.” I chuckle. “I know how it sounds, how about we get you some food and your gear back, then you can rest for a bit. You look like you could use a nap or 8.” She smiles and grabs my hand. “Oh! We'll have to introduce you to everybody too.” We walk down a long hall and reach the food court. “Amy? You there? We got a hungry recruit.” Ash shouts into the empty court. A fiery head of hair comes into my field of vision. Oh no! It's the girl from earlier. I quickly lean against a pillar and act cool. She smiles at us and turns to look me in the eyes. “Your the girl eva talked about.” I nervously chuckle. “All good I hope.” My voice cracks a bit. “She's a great judge of character, so if she trusts you I do too.” She smiles at me and grabs my hand. My face burns and I look back at Ash for help. Ash simply smirks and waves. Betrayal. “So what are you hungry for?” She asks “just (f/m) if you have any” I look past her sneaking a glance at her face. “Yeah we have some left let me go get it.” I grab plastic silverware and sit down. A moment later she comes back, (f/m) and silverware in hand. She giggles “oops I guess you have some utensils already.” I shake my head. “Its okay I'll use those-” I reach out and grab them, accidentally touching her hand. “oh jeez I'm sorry.” She laughs a chest birthed laugh and shakes it off. “Its alright.” she gives me my food and I start eating. We have a small conversation as I eat, soon however we hear multiple footfalls. Ashley starts laughing as she watches me stuff my face from afar. Beside her is a brunette with space eyes staring at the phone in her hand. Behind Ashley however was possibly the 2nd most attractive person she had the pleasure to meet. He had wavy bright blond hair that swept to the side and had literally no blemishes. His green eyes popped from their white background as they stared at my form. Ashley laughed at my gaping face. “I see you've spotted Oliver, he's our resident pretty boy.” I blushed and turned to her “Come here to taunt me?” Oliver chuckles. “She didn't deny it.” I grimace at my obvious fail. “Ah! This sassy muffin is Grace.” She grabbed the girl from behind herself. “Ugh.” Amy groans from across me and stands to leave. “I think my sibling senses are tingling.” I questioningly glance at her as she walks away. “Whats up with Amy?” I ask without thinking. “She's avoiding me. Like i'd recommend you do as well.” Grace snapped at me. I groaned inwardly. High school never fucking ends! “What musical you from? Heathers or mean girls?” I sass back as she looks up from her phone, we make eye contact. Her eyes glower down at me as I brake the gaze. I smugly take a bit of my wonderful (f/f). “Honey this is an apocalypse. I trust you know well enough no one would miss you.” I scoff about to retort when i'm interrupted by an anxious Oliver. “Hey Gracy let's head to the bunker.” She whips her head at me and glares. She turns and walks away, oliver mouthing sorry at me as he puts a firm hand on the small of her back. I feel gross. Physically and mentally. “Hey you got showers?” I turn back to ash who has an exasperated look on her face. Knocking herself out of her own daze she looks at me again.”Huh? Oh yeah showers you're probably tired. We don't have showers exactly” she looks worried before she continues “but the mall has a working bath house.” I feel a bit anxious but ease up when she says she'll lock the door behind me. I finally agree, mostly cause I'm already exhausted. I quickly clean up my food scraps and follow her to the bath house. The halls were dirty and blotched with blood. I cringed as I looked to my left. I briefly glanced at a decaying child. Her head had been bashed in and ribcage torn apart, her skin had long since dried. Hair was falling from her skull and her dress was beyond dirty. What little internals one could see were drying out with chunks removed from haste. Her poor eyes had shrunken and withered, her whole being caused me to nearly vomit on the floor in front of me. Ashley caught my arm and quickly pulled me from the scene. “Best we avoid things like that yeah?” I gently nodded and followed after her. clutching my arms to my body. Ashley opens a large door and walks in pointing and explaining how to do things. “I'll send Eva bring you more clothes.” I nod once more and wait as she shuts and locks the door. I walk over to the faucet and turn it on. “A tub that size will take a while to fill up.” I say to no one in particular. I walk to a sitting area, it has a sink and spray hose. I remove my clothes and stare at the girl in front of me. I've changed since the take over. My body is as petite as ever despite how hard I work to stay alive. Even still I dont like her, her face is sunken in, eyes look dead and her lips are chapped. Plus her skin folds in awkward ways. With a dissatisfied look on my face I turn away from the mirror. I stand and walk to the tub where the water has become high enough. I turn the faucet again and step in, starting to relax. With a loud bang the door flies open, revealing a excited Eva. Her voice is soft and a hair from being quiet. Yet still she had an excited edge to it, she slammed the door shut and locked it with her spare key. I quickly covered my nude body and scrunched into a ball. “Eva! You can't just barge in like that. You have to knock!” Her smile droops at the tone in my voice. “I…just wan-wanted to play.” She looks away from me, her expression downcast and sullen. I ‘tsk’ and soften my voice. “It's alright just don't let it happen again.” She perks up quickly and starts to speed walk towards the tub. “Whoa there! Could you grab me a towel?” Eva nods thoroughly. She grabs the towel and hands it to me. I wrap it around my body, mainly the important bits. Eva slides into the tub and looks at mainly my face. “Help me wash up?” I blush in embarrassment. “Uh hard pass.” I look away from her steely blue eyes. “Please!” She begs. Sighing I take my free hand and turn her around and start washing her back “fine.” I scrub her shoulders as she hums a tune. The warmth of the steam helps us relax as she sings sweet lyrics

Dear bumblebee, sitting on my window,  
Do you long to be free  
Away from where your told you belong  
Or think that they were ever wrong

Gliding the cloth along the curve of each shoulder.

Hey bumblebee,  
It’s been awhile since i’ve seen you around  
Have you ever found something bigger

Under her arms and in her armpits, she giggles at the soft cloth.

And If you had the world in front of you  
And you could fly as further that your wings could carry you  
Would you go far from here?

I turn her around and scrub her muddy face. Eva sticks out her tongue blowing a raspberry. I let out a small laugh of my own. My checks turning rosy.

And Explore the open world on your own  
And never think twice about coming back  
But at the end of the day  
We all will know our way  
And we could just be  
Would you ever come back for me?

She tugs the clothes back and turns around in the huge tub washing the rest of herself.

Come back for me?

I do the same, complete with shampoo and conditioner as well. My fingers tangle in my dirty mop of hair. The suds tickle my fingers gently as it lifts the grime off my body. Eva looks back to me with a soap beard and mustache. We fall into a laughing fit in the large room, echoes bounce against the walls.

This was originally 2 chapters but i combined them [Yolo](http://19f5b51a5ce2665861494c67597d0206&rid)


	3. Chapter 2;  moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is where it gets good

(Y/n) pic

I wake up slowly, my head throbbing. "Eva?" I look around for the petite girl who had fallen asleep with me, I stand from the oak captains bed. Moonlight falls into the room. Particles float in the air, barely moving in the still gas. Blue moon beams illuminate the decrepted old furniture that houses my clothes. I slip on my fuzzy sandles curtisy of Amy. I shuffle across the floor and feel around for my jacket. The chill of the unused jacket seeps into my ducky covered pajama top as I put it on, I shiver and frantically rub the sleeves to simulate warmth. For the first time in a while I felt calm and safe or at least some semblance of calm and safe. I let out a gentle sigh and open my door, yet again I'm hit with a strong musky smell. I hear distant talking to my right down the hall. Figuring I have nothing else to do I follow the discordant sounds. The dusty hall full of mold or a mold like stuff seeping through the panels in the wall. I take special care to not touch the wall, instead I fiddle with the knife in my pocket. I stop just outside a pair of doors where the commotion is. I stand and listen for a second. "We can't stay here anymore ash! The creatures are closing in!" Evan is obviously irritated. "If Ashley thinks we should stay then we are staying. End of story!" Quinn's voice cuts through, yelling quite loudly at Evan. "Now list-" Evan is cut off. "ENOUGH!" Ashley yells. She starts speaking. I however didnt notice as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelp. "Ms.Ashley says its not polite to eavesdrop." Eva's sweet voice cuts through. I nod, the door slides open. Oliver stands on the other side of the door frame. "If you wanted to see me you should have just asked." A blush flares up on my face. Quinn quickly walks up to the door, moving Oliver out of the way rather harshly. "What do you want?" He glares down at me. "Well first I was looking for Eva." I pause my sentance to look in the room, everyone is here aside for Eva and I. "Buuut then I heard you" I emphasise 'you' as I grab Eva's hand and duck under Quinn's arm. Walking fully into the room. "yelling at Evan." I pat Evan's shoulder. "And thought I would investigate." I smirk at him. "Good for you junior detective but the adults are having a talk, so I think you should mind your business." I roll my eyes. "Whether or not you like it im a part of this group, and as of yet I don't see you adding anything constructive to the conversation." Quinn opens his mouth to tell me off before ash cuts in. "(Y/n) as happy as I am you have joined us, this is something the group needs to discuss." Quinn smirks at me. "However! I am willing to hear your suggestion." Quinn's smirk is wiped off his mouth. "Thank you Ashley." She smiles at me and nods at me, I take it as a signal to continue. "I believe Evan is correct." Ashley's face deflates. "I had hoped you wouldnt agree with him, no offence Evan." He nods with a humble smile. "Ashley its clear that everyone here respects you. Its even more clear that there is something thats causing discomfort with the idea of leaving." She looks at me very clearly thankful. "Yes, actually I'd been meaning to tell all of you this morning but then (Y/n) arrived. There is a oasis and a large group of refugees in tokyo. It takes four days by foot from hanamaki." Discordant voices followed all asking why and how. "Calm down, I found their channel and have been conversing with them since I found them. They have houses open, real houses with beds and kitchens! They could fit at least 4 people each." I hold up my hand. "Hold on, I understand wanting to leave, hell I suggested it but we can't." I interject. "What do you mean, you were just on board?" Evan asks. "Think about it, the Devil King's headquarters are in Tokyo. It cant be a coincidence, it has to be a camp for slaves or something!" Grace finally looks up from her cell. "has anyone told her?" I look around. "Told me what?" Amy looks up at me. "That we're demon hunters." I think for a second, its fine if they hunt demons. "Thats not much of a shocker." They all glance around avoiding my gaze. "What are you not telling me? It's obviously something important." Oliver casts a nervous glance my way. "Oliver, what aren't you telling me?" He mumbles something. "What?" He mumbles again. "Come again?" "We are hunting the demon lord!" Oliver yells. I shake my head and laugh. "Real funny Oli but we all know the demon king can be killed by a bunch of humans." I hear sniffling behind me. "Whats wrong Eva?" she looks up at me "Don't want my family to die." I turn around. "Ashley you cant be serious!" Quinn stands infront of me " I think you should leave the room." I huff and walk away. "Fine." I walk to my room and get out my journal. 

Rereading my father's writing. The ink smudged but visible. All the constellations paint the page

I see caelum and smile. I must have fallen asleep sometime during the next hour.   
I shift awake, the midnight air has a chill to it as I stand to get ready for bed. I had just thrown on my pajamas as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Ashley opened the door and made slow steps toward me. "Hey can we talk?" Her voice is low she sounds weak. "I know its late and its fine if you dont want to." I pull her to my bed and sit down. "No first I want to apologize for blowing up, it was irrational and unnecessary. I'm just worried I'm going to lose you guys too. If you want to go to Tokyo then count me in 'captain my captain' somebody has to make sure all of you don't die right?" she tackled me into a hug. "Thank you! You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear that." I wrap my arms around her petite body. Her sniffling stops after 5 minutes and she pulls away. "Get some sleep, we need you at full brain power tomorrow." I smile at her as she leaves the room. "Goodnight Ash." "Goodnight (Y/n)." She leaves the door open, not that I mind. If something were to attack I would have an easy escape. I lay on top of my covers, not quite ready to go back to sleep. Amy and Quinn walk by my door, she does a double take before stopping. "Go without me quinn." He rolls his eyes and keeps walking, his footfalls receding as he walked farther. Amy leans on my door frame. "Hey how you holding up? I saw Ashley pass by, did you two clear things up?" I nod. "Yeah, it turns out im coming with the gang. Sorry for my attitude earlier." My fingers fidget with the hem of my tank top. "That's great! Don't worry about it though, my brother gets just like you. You know he's a year younger than me?" I shook my head, my hands wrinkling my shirt again. "Hey love-heart here." She set a small ring in my hand, it had a spinning part I assumed for anxiety. "But this is yours." She smiled at me. "Dont worry about it, you need it." I grinned at her before pulling her into a hug. She returned the gesture and pulled away. "Well I'm not your neighbor I'm actually all the way down the hall but Oliver and Grace are right next to you if you need anybody. Have a goodnight." "You too." She left and I was to my devices, I put the ring on my finger and gave it a test spin. It worked like a charm. I nodded to my self and went to sleep.

~~~~

Dark laughter surrounded me, taunting my ears. I cover my mouth feeling bile raise from my throat. Falling to my knees I look behind myself. Boots, black leather, knee high at least if not taller. Beige jockey pants, long trench coat full of straps. The boots make their way toward me, I attempt to scuttle away causing the figure to chuckle. Climbing to my feet I smiled with delight before falling over 15 feet later. The male as I had assumed let out a sultry laugh before lifting of the floor and landing in front of me. His gloved hand lighting with an electric purple as a cluster of sigils formed under his palm. A band formed around my ring finger. I grimaced in confusion. Crouching to my height he grabbed my chin, I winced but attempted to view his face. The features however were shrouded in darkness. "Now lets begin shall we?" 

~~~~~~~~

I jolt awake. A cold sweat running over my body as I shuddered. 'Why was that nightmare so vivid?' I shake my head and lay back down attempting to sleep again. After an hour I give up. "Maybe I should go see Oliver?" I think for a second. 'Why would he want to see someone like you, you know how much of a pest you are.' I scoff 'whatever' I didn't need assistance from a ear wig. 'I am you, don't be a little bitch leave Oliver alone.' I walk to the multiple kitchens and grab a bottle of water. I chug the bottle, grab a second and jog back to my room avoiding the path with the little corpse girl. When I get to my room oliver is awake and walking out of his room he spots me and smiles. "Hey, what are you doing up right now?" I shrug. "I just needed a drink." My hand brings up the water bottle and I give it a shake. 'Liar' "Oh cool did you want to come in?" he motions for me to step inside. "Sure." I sit on his bed. "I'm just going to get a bottle of water then if you want you can sleep in here with me." I look at him with confusion. "Why?" "Oh you were having a night terror, I could hear it through the wall." I panic. "I'm so sorry I'll be more quiet." He shakes his head no. "Its ok really, my mother used to have them." I look at the floor. "Thank you." "No problem" he smiles at me. He tells me to lay down and he leaves. A few minutes later he comes back with a small pill and his water. "You still have your water?" I nod. "Good, take this, its one of my old sleeping meds." I take it and drink it down with my water. He takes a swig of his water and lays down on the bed. "Goodnight (Y/n)." He grabs my hand and holds it. "Goodnight Oli." I smile as I drift into a peaceful sleep. 'Goodnight you little pest.' 

\----time Skippy whippy---

The sun shines brightly on my face waking me from my peaceful slumber. The old bed creaks beneath me, I run my fingers along the sheets. I stretch with the feeling of bliss as tension leaves my body. I then repeatedly tape the space to my right to find it empty. I sit up and recall last night's events, hurriedly I race to my room and find a change of clothes. I quickly glance over at my reflection and grimace, exiting the room. My feet hit the ground rapidly as I jog to the conference room where everyone excluding grace and Eva are sat drinking the morning Joe.

Ashley is the first to notice my presence and welcomes me with a warm smile. "Why did nobody-" I huff mid sentence in an attempt to catch my breath "wake me up?" Evan smirked a shit eating grin. "You were sleeping so sweet in oli's bed, we'd've hated to wake you." I flush red and groan. "It wasn't like that, really she had a night terror." Oliver defends. Quinn sighs and stands. "Alright children lets focus on something important. Like how are we getting to tokyo?" I groan once more, it is going to be an unbearably long day indeed.

2,102 words


	4. Chapter 3; finding freedom

(Y/n)'s pov

I lean back in my chair, feeling content, with a sigh of relief.

"Alright so let's review the plan one last time." Ashley smirked.

"The plan is in five phases; gather, regroup, trek, camp, infiltrate." She pointed to Oliver for him to continue. 

"Phase one will be a collecting phase. Evan and (y/n) will be in charge of finding transportation. Quinn and Grace will be our food group" Grace groaned 

"Amy you're our armory gal, Ashley you're getting the weapons. Eva and I will stay back and double check everything." Evan smacked me on the knee. 

"We get the fun part kiddo." I laughed and patted him.

"Regrouping will be the easy phase, all of us will return to the mall and go over the plan again. Counting everything of course. And packing our caravan." Excitement bubbled around the room. Evan continued.

"Then I or (Y/n) will drive, whoever's awake to do so. Passenger will assist the driver with anything they need. We are stopping every 4 hours for a maximum of thirty minutes. When we reach Tokyo we will stay on the outskirts of sasazuka station square. We are going to stay with the refugees in their camp, where we will also be planning and scouting how to infiltrate." Quinn had a strange look on his face. 

"Hey guys what about the hero?" Grace looked up from her nails for once.

"What about her?" 

"She was part angel, if she couldn't defeat the demon king how can we?" The room went silent. 

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." There was a certain dark aura surrounding Ashley as she assured Quinn, thereafter evacuating the room. 

"I guess the planning is done." I stood and walked to the door frame.

"We begin phase one tomorrow. Please sleep well till then." I wandered out of the room. Meandering through the halls of the abandoned shopping center. Finally reaching my room I laid my sore body onto the ruined bed and let the night melt away into dreams.

My body moved gracefully, swaying in a gentle manner not my own. A large gown of gold fabric clung to my waist in a tight corset. Beautiful beads and jewels adorning the bust and collarline, the voluptuous and heavy skirt sparked as I drifted to a faint melody. Assumingly my (h/c) locks were done in an ornate fashion. Upon my waist pain a gloved hand, masculine but delicately holding my torso in place as it ushered me in a slow dance. I lifted my gaze from the hand, meeting vivid electric purple eyes staring back at me. A death's head mask over my partners face. Frighteningly I believed I had died. The figure hummed along with the soft melody, swinging my torso and so my whole body. I quickly clutched to the figure's shoulders, pressing to their chest. They chuckled, a shiver quickly ran up my spine. The figure leant into my ear. "Sooner or later love, you'll be mine." 

I woke with a start, sunlight shining through the cracks in the curtains. "What's wrong with me?" 'Everything' I sat up and went through my clothes to find something suitable for the days activities. I walk down the hall to Evan's room and rasp my knuckles on the wood. He opens the door. 

"Hey kiddo, I'll be ready in thirty minutes." He pats my head and closed the door. 'That was strange.' I meander to the kitchens for some grub. Quickly heating it up and scarfing it down. Evan joins me and finishes his food rather fast as well. 

"We should go tell Ash that we're leaving." I say wiping the crumbs off my face. Evan smiles and nods. We jog down to the conference room. Poking my head in the crack in the doorway. "Hey Ash! We're leaving, we'll be back in 3 hours max." 

"Okay stay safe." She says barely looking up from her plans. Evan and I saunter to the exit of the mall. 

"So there is my truck that we can use but we'd have to put everyone in back cause the front seat can only carry 3 max. I'm thinking we use it as a cargo car?" I say looking up at him.

"Sounds good to me, then for the group we should find a van. I think there is a car dealer around here somewhere. We should start there." I not and pull out my map. Pointing the the landmark. "Yep and just a ways away it looks like a gas station, we're going to need some gas tanks though. Is there a Wal-Mart or something near here?" I quickly locate it and draw up a plan of attack.   
"Alright, so we're going to walk to the dealership and look for a hopefully ok van, if it has gas we drive to the Wal-Mart and pick up gas cans. On the way back we'll stop at the gas station and get the gas. Sound like a plan?" I look back at Evan. 

"Sounds like a great one." He smiles.

"Alright let's get this show on the road then shall we?" 

\------------time skip-------------

I sigh in relief as I parked the van. Turning it off I grab the keys and usher Evan out. 

"Come on Evan everybody should be done by now. I wanna get packing so we can go!" He laughs at my enthusiasm and quickened his pace. We practically race to the plan room, myself nearly tripping multiple times.

"Oh honey! We're home~" I yell into the room. Everyone looked up from their tasks. Oliver smiles at us.   
"Do we have transportation?"

"Yes and a lot of gasoline." Ashley smirks and hugs me.   
"Good job. If we have everything then let's get packing." We take this as a que to grab our stuff and put it in the truck, the last few items being everyone's clothes. Wiping the sweat from my brow I smile at everything we got done. 

"Ok everyone! The men of the group, go get showered. After that the girls. Then dinner will be ready." Ashley says before leaving for her room. The night carries on as usual, we eat and chat then get ready for bed. That night the rest was peaceful, without terror, leaving me fresh and ready for the trip the next day. 

Waking up, I quickly race to the showers and scrub my body, removing all the grime and soot from yesterday's travels. I throw on my clothes as fast as possible, nearly tripping while pulling my pants up. I laugh and practically skip down the hall. Skidding to a stop as Amy comes into view. I smile feeling blood rush to my face as I attempt to make conversation.

"Hope you slept well." She smiles back at me.

"Oh I could hardly sleep, im far too excited." She grabs my hand.   
"How are you?" Amy looks into my eyes. I feel my dumb heart flutter. 

"Great! Freshly showered and fed, life is good." I smile at my walking partner.   
"I don't think I could eat if I tried. Boy am I ready to go!" She replies. Her and I walk down to the meeting room. Ashley makes eye contact and nods.   
"Alright let's get going everyone!" The group seems to walk quicker than normal. I grinned ear to ear, glad to have such amazing companions. My face falls soon after however as I realise this is the last time I'll be here. Though it was only a week, I've never felt so connected to a band of people. I stop walking and look back on the old mall. Eva follows in suit, coming over to hold my hand. Ashley and Evan turn around to see why the group has stopped smiling at the place they once called home. And so it seems the whole group has turned, simply to view the mall one last time.   
"I bet y'all stayed here for quite some time." I look to Eva, she only blinks, quickly attempting to lessen the salty brine gathering in the corners of her eyes. I pull her into a hug which she immediately reciprocates. Rubbing her back to soothe her I gently pull away and smile at her angelic face, she truly looked like an angel in distress.   
"Let's go find home." Eva's face lights up, her hand clasping my wrist and pulling me toward the truck. I climb in the driver's side. Turning the key, I listen to the engine ignite. The purr of the truck lulls Eva to sleep. With determination and hope, I set off to find freedom. 

\--------  
Not nearly as long as i wanted but Yolo. I know y'all are irritaed that hara isnt in the book yet but belive me he's in the next chapter so get ready. I'm seting it up in a way that will be traumatic by the end of the book which will be in like 26 chapters or so? Well either way hope you liked the update.  
Words: 1450.


	5. Chapter 4;  Meeting the monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets urushihara

3rd pov

Content warning; heavy gore and cursing

The man squirmed under the radiant majik. His nails peeling from their nail beds, the sticky red tendons following with a wet ripping. He, jackom the farm hand, shrieked in agony. The skin on his bare nail beds an angry red, gushing with the heavenly burgundy liquid. The heavy air was hung with an iron scent. The dark room suffocating the boy, huge tears rushed from his eyes reflecting the golden candlelight glow. His hiccups and sobs bouncing off the cold cobblestone wall mercilessly. 

"Please! Ive already to-told you it wasnt-t me!" His blue eyes pleading with his assultent. 

"I don't believe you young man." The man's purple eyes gleaming with unadulterated joy, reveling in the teens wailing. "P-please my lordship, have mercy he's only a boy!" Purple eyes shot a fiery glare at the woman. Her gasp was sharp as the male figure appeared an inch from her face. 

"Did I ask for your opinion?" The cruel smirk reached his eyes. A dark chuckle escaping his lip as he lifted his hand in a lazy manner touching it gently to the side of her face, her hazy pupils shook from fear. The delicious smell of her pure unadulterated fear drew a low groan from the man's mouth, a purple sigil forming at the end of his fingers resting on her face. The woman shrieked as her limbs were ripped from her torso and her head expanded to combustion by the enchanting majik. The sound of bones cracking mingled with the loud slush and slime of thick crimson blood. Her body fell to the ground in a heap, a sound of her lungs collapsing barely making a wheeze. A laugh pushed its way out of the assailant's mouth, its jubilance echoing throughout the room.

The teen under the figures gaze quivered as their eyes connected once more. 

"Now~ I do believe you have some information for me." His smile was cruel and twisted as the boy caved, his sullen eyes gazing upon the shrunken form of his mother. 

"Y-yes my l-lord. Angela came across a radio station and spoke to a group of people. They're on their way my Lord." The boy looked expectantly at the powerful man in front of him.

"May I p-please be excused m-my lord?" The purple eyes met his own. A sick grin climbing the lordships face. A mere flick of his finger and the boy perished just as his mother had. Once again the sound of bones and internals filled the room.

"More pets for the zoo? That should at least be entertaining." His smile seemed almost sweet now as he walked to the mirror, specifically set there for after the gruesome happenings. He had to look good for his new pets now didn't he? 

His beautiful hair falling on his shoulders in purple tresses. He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and dabbled away the various body juices. 

'I'll shower later.' His thoughts far from the heinous sins he had just committed. His purple eyes fluttering as he admired himself. 

'I'm finally back to myself, damn that emilia. How dare she even try to kill me. No matter my king awaits my audience.' He looked up briefly from his reflection. 

"Guard! Have someone clean this up." His childlike voice bouncing off the walls.

"Yes my lordship, right away." The guard hustling out of the room most likely eager to get away from the mutilated bodies. The door opened soon after the guard left. Alciel waltzing into the bloody room. 

"Well you've certainly made a mess." His nose scrunching in disgust from the horrendous smell. Acidic bile and copper filled the air.

"Have you heard my dear General? More humans for my zoo are to arrive tomorrow! Isn't that lovely?" The purple hair danced as the man turned to face his companion. 

"Yes Lucifer it's wonderful, I shall join you in greeting them tomorrow however as of now our king has requested our presence." Lucifer sighs, exasperated. 

"Fine let's go then." The duo leaving the room, Lucifer casting a glance over his narrow shoulders, back in the room. 

"New toys. This should be fun~." 

The door slammed shut. 

(Y/n)'s pov

My hands gripped the steering wheel, joy radiated from my countenance. Ahead, just barely laying on the horizon sat a city. Now this city was not by any means big, not small though. Just the right size for our socially deprived group of discount hero's. I shook Evan to wake him, his eyes opened with a quick flick. 

"Are we there already?" His voice was tired. I nodded and made a grab for the walkie talkie.

"Yep I was just about to radio the gang." I grabbed the cheap plastic transmitter and pressed the button.

"Yo this is (Y/n), we're coming up on the sanctuary have everyone ready. Ashley if you could radio the sanctuary and let them know we are nearly there that'd be awesome." The small machine buzzed for a second or two before Ashley's voice sounded from the other line.

"You got it, see you soon!" The truck went silent aside from Evan and I breathing. He turned to me. 

"Are you ready to do this?" I gripped at the steering wheel until my knuckles turned pale. I sighed sharply. 

"Truth be told, no. I'm not ready for any of this. I'm terrified." A large gentle hand gripped my shoulder.

"You're one of us now, we've got your back. Even if you aren't ready. Aint nothing going wrong so long as we're together, that's what a family does." However foolish it was I turned my head to look at Evan, tears gathered in my eyes. 

"I- I haven't had a family in so long. Thanks Evan." Turning my eyes back to the road I realised we were nearing the gate. I quickly blink the salty water from my eyes. The trucks wheels crunch against the loose gravel, a woman walking signals to stop the car. I roll down my window

"Who goes?" Her voice is firm. 

"Ashley's group. We radioed in just a few minutes ago." I tried to match my voice to hers, firm.

"Alright we're just going to check over your cargo and you be all set to head in." Her voice was softer this time, now as we werent threats. She rummaged through the back of each van. 

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Her eyes had a gleam of suspicion. Evan grabbed the dufflebag from the back seat.

"This is all the firepower we have." He had a smile on his face hoping to dispel her worries.

"We'll have to take those to the armory. Rest assured you won't need 'em here." Her arm reached out for the duffle bag. Evan hesitated, I placed my hand on his and smiled. Sighing, he relented the bag to the strange woman. Her smile widened across her whole face.

"Alrighty! Tom over there will escort your caravan to your new living quarters." She pointed to a man, frankly I was just happy to get away from her scrutinizing gaze. The truck pulled forward as the gates creaked open, Tom got on a small motorized bike and drove next to us giveing a small tour. He assured us we would get a better one later. 

"And here she is folks, she's got a double wide garage so both your trucks can park." His hand raised toward a two story house, stereotypical to a cul de sac home. 

"She has everything and eight bedrooms. So I'll leave you to your unpacking, someone will be around later to give you that tour I promised." The short man got on his bike and rode down the street. I looked to Evan.

"Does any of this seem remotely wrong?" He nodded. 

"For now let's keep it between us." 

"Agreed." With that we both got out and set to unpacking.

Time skip

I sighed and wiped my brow of sweat, finally sorting the last of the food away. 

"Ashley? How's it going with you and Quinn?" I asked as she walked to the fridge. 

"Oh we got everything put away. I'm going to take a shower before the tour guide comes and gets us." She said, grabbing a juice pouch from the fridge. I give her a thumbs up, she heads for the bathroom. I march up the stairs to my new room and flop on the bed. I feel myself doze but never really sleep, next thing I know the guide is at the front door. I rush to change clothes. Quickly throwing on my nicest outfit in hopes of impressing our new neighbors. It was an off white summer dress with golden flower print, it was incredibly soft and had pockets! I sort my (h/c) hair in my favorite style.Taking a once over in the mirror I dub myself presentable and rush downstairs to the foyer where everyone has met up. Noticing a short man I put on my customer service smile and greet him. Desperately hoping I don't look nearly as tired as I feel. He holds out his hand. 

"I'm Edward, but everyone here calls me Eddie." He looks at me like I should laugh and so I do. "Nice to meet you Eddie, I'm (Y/n). Are we ready to go?" Everyone nods, Edward opens the front door and holds it for everyone. I'm the last to leave. 

The gang gets in a tour-esc bus, the small machine revs to life. The worn seats have been painted to seem new but one could clearly see the cracks in the leather. Zooming we are nearly immediately at our destination. We all clamor out of the tiny machine. Evan is the first to comment on the large structure in front of us.

"It's a damn cathedral!" I elbow him, he shoots me a playful glare.

"It's quite lovely." Amy interacts before I can put in my two cents. 

"I love the brouk period accents." Ashley points out to Quinn, he nods in agreement. 

"Thank you all, our very generous lords have let us keep this small token of history when our sanctuary was founded. Right this way please." I nudged Evan, his not being the only conformation I needed, he had heard it too. Something was very culty about these lords. Edward opened the gargantuan doors revealing a whole host of people. All of which turned their heads. Nearly two hundred sets of eyes bore into our beings. A woman, in her sixties , approached us. She had dull greying hair and a deep tan, her eyes were a clouded brown.

"Welcome my children, you were nearly late. The Lords wouldn't be happy with this." She led us to the front of the great worship hall. Passing dozens of pews each occupied with tons of eerily smiling faces. They looked like they were in a trance. All eight of us stood on the stage and shook the strange woman's wrinkled hand.

"I am the mother of our community, my name is terra. The Lord shall be quite pleased with your arrival." I faced Terra. 

"Mother Terra? Who are these lords everyone speaks of here." The crowd in the pews gasps. 

"Do not be frightened of my children; they have lived so long in the outside world, they mean no ill will to our saviors." Terra calmed the cathedral of people. She grasped at my hand in a gentle manner.

"The lord's my child, are our saviors. They granted us prosperity while our less fortunate brothers and sisters were killed at the hands of darkness. When the darkness swallowed the great planes the three lords presented us with sanctuary." Her gentle smile felt almost sinister as she patted my hand. 

"Please announce yourselves to our community, embrace the way of our lords." Her voice boomed.

"I'm not quite sure I like the sound of that." Quinn stated, pulling Ashley closer to himself. I backed up into Oliver and Amy. Looking back at them to gauge if this was real or not.

A resounding creak sounded, followed by four sets of footfalls turning everyone's attention to the sound. A young woman stepped into the room in front of three men.

"Now presenting their humble lordships."

Stepping to the side she allowed one man to pass.

"His Royal majesty, Sadou Maou." A man with deep green black hair walked into the room, his physique was massive with broad shoulders and hooves for feet. His piercing red eyes passed over everyone landing finally on the group.

"The benevolent general and second to the throne, Ashia Shiro." The next man walked in his blond hair shone under the dim light, his imposing figure was slightly smaller than the first man with a shaded gaze and gargoyle-esc tail protruding from his emerald cloak. Again with the once over of the eyes, his golden eyes stopping at me. A shudder ran down my spine.

"The archduke and wondrous general, Urushihara Hanzou." The final male marched in. His imposing figure was no more than a foot taller than my own. He was lithe, a dark trench coat covering his body was buckled all the way to the turtleneck collar. His purple hair practically gleamed. His animalistic eyes swept over the eight of us landing on me. A child like gleam lit up in his sadistic amethyst eyes. My heart started beating intensely, I was sure he could hear it, a cocky grin grew on his face. Something about him was so strangely familiar.

"And why pray tell should I give a shit about some fake gods?" Grace said, her face scrunched in disgust, shattering the silence. A minute giggle could be heard as majik soared through the air, hitting her right between her pretty teal eyes. A dull thud reverberated throughout the worship hall, Grace's brunette head slamming against the ground. Her dull eyes flooded with crimson water as a cruel laugh rang out in the air. Copper filling the crisp air. The room was calm aside from the haunting laughter.

"Hahaha, that's why stupid girl." His disgusting laughter drowned out all other sounds. The world stood at a standstill. A loud ringing in my ears suffocated my ears. I shook in anger, my knuckles clenched tightly till they were white.

My eyes watered, before I could stop myself I lunged forward. My fist colliding with the general's cheek with a sickening crack. The force behind my punch sent the man to the ground. 

"You bastard!" Tears fell freely off my face, my heart pumping in absolute petrification. I was terrified. He spit on the polished marble. Specks of crimson floated in the small pool of saliva. I felt almost satisfied. Terra and the young girl rushed to his side. Boyish giggling proceeded.

"Insolent wretch, you just don't learn." The boy glared at me through a smirk. He stood. Terra rushed to my side, holding me like a mother would.

"My lordship forgives her! She does not yet know of your greatness." She pleaded with the man. His face turned stoic, looking at the woman. 

"If you weren't the beacon of this community, you'd be dead where you stand." His eyes looked dark and sadistic, his head turning so quick it could have snapped his neck. Dark purple eyes bored into my own (e/c) hues, I felt the world stop as a wicked smirk crawled across his face. "You smell delicious." Tears welled in my eyes. The general let out a cackle. "That tasty fear is so potent." He turns to the tallest man. 

"Maou I want that one" his head still turned toward the man "you said I could have a new plaything." Maou looks down at me in pity. I glare at the demon, I don't want pity from low life scum. 

"My lordship this group only got here today, we have plenty of people willing to join you!" Terra pleaded with the man once more. The general's face upturned.

"I guess I'll kill the whole lot of them, oh well." A fake pout spread across his lips. Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the group.

"We would rather die than let you take our family." I weakly smiled and grabbed his hand to reassure him. The general growled at the interaction. Raising a finger, a sigil formed on the end of it. 

"That can be arranged." His voice was dull for the first time since we had met. A small purple beam struck a hole right through Oliver's heart. 

"NO!" Evan held me back as I reached desperately for Oliver. His blue eyes found mine and he smiled. A sad sweet smile. Blood seeped into the marble floor under him, audibly you could hear him wheeze.

"Do something please!" Amy yelled looking to the generals, the taller of the three lowered his gaze. I started directly into the general's purple eyes. He seemed shocked for a second.

"I do whatever you want." The room was silent aside from the whispering of the church goers. The blond male looked at the general scornfully.

"You heard the girl Lucifer, fix the boy so we can be on our way." The emerald eyes of the blond male met mine. A sputtering cough resounded from Oliver. Lucifer smiled in his sick way and held out his hand.

"Is that a deal?" His wicked grin reached his eyes.

"(Y-y/n) Please dont-t." Oliver drew my attention to him on the floor. The last push I needed to show this bitch who's boss.

"It's a deal bitch-boy!" I shook his hand, a deep glowing majik flowing from his hand up my arm to assumably my throat where it burnt the most. 

The white hot pain was unbearable. My vision started to blur, a feral scream ripping through my throat. Falling to the ground I watched Lucifer heal Oliver. A tight grip held my upper arm and pulled me to stand. My arm was going to bruise I could tell. But maybe that should be the least of my worries. Looking up I saw the blond male dragging me to the entrance of the cathedral. 

"Come General Hanzou we must leave now." Terra was by Oliver's side, the group all looking at either him, me, or the now long departed grace.

"Oh but my adoring pets have barely been played with." Lucifer pouted again. 

"W-wait please" my voice cracked "my family, I didn't get to say goodbye." I reached out for Eva. Her soft platinum hair flowing behind her as she raced to grab my hand. Lucifer quickly grabbed my hand instead. Eva being clung to by Evan, not wanting to lose another family member.

"Who cares about them, you have us now!" The heavy cathedral doors slammed shut behind us. The four of us now outside waited as the demon king opened a portal. The blond pushed me into the general's arms. I struggled,pushing him away and nearly to the ground again. I bolted as far as I could from the trio. A sinister laugh followed, looking up I noticed the general. He had fucking wings!? The man quickly scooped me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. Which was a fair bit awkward as his shoulders weren't too wide. I squirmed. 

"Just stop already, we made a deal stupid. That collar will tell me exactly where you are at all times, humans call it a tracking device." I rolled my eyes. Did he seriously think I didn't know that?

We entered the portal last. The place we emerged was huge. It looked like a renaissance painting. Dark polished stone lined the floor, ceiling, and walls. Lucifer set me down. My legs almost collapsing under me, I grabbed the closest stabilizer. A shit eating grin was on his face, I quickly removed my hands. Looking around we were in a throne room of sorts. Lucifer snatched my wrist and swiftly drag me down a branching hall. Multiple doors lined each wall, all the same color. Lucifer stopped in front of a set of doors no different from the others and opened them.

"Sleep if you can, tomorrow will be a fun day.~" the male pushing me inside the dark room, I fell to the floor. My palms scraped on the flooring. Looking back at him just in time to see his purple hues and devious smile slam the door shut. 

I stared into the dark room as my eyes adjusted to the room. Across the large open room was a bed suited for royalty. Getting a room this luxurious must have been a mistake, but I wasn't going to complain. It's not like I could anyways, it was my own fault for being here. Crawling on the bed I did my best to curl up in a ball. The dress I wore bunched up around my body, I tightly wrapped the covers and duvet over my head. Finally processing reality. One more time I lost my family, a small tear fell down my cheek at the thought of never seeing Evan, Ashley, Oliver, or even Quinn. A second tear, then another and another. Soon my body wracked with sobs and tears pooled on my pillow. Somehow I must have fallen asleep however as a dreamless sleep took hold of me and I drifted into a dark void.


	6. Chapter 5; The balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with a psychotic angel isnt easy

* * *

Readers pov 

Dark surrounded my senses. My eyes slowly opening to a gentle knocking on my door. My skull feels like it's full of lead, with a small struggle I tilt my head toward the noise, my head pounding. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes as I attempt to sit up. I yawn, feeling my incredibly sore throat. The blankets pooling around my waist. My whole body aching.

"Y-yes? Who is it?" My voice is hoarse and scratchy. I rub my throat in an attempt to soothe the abused area. A man walks in holding a pitcher of water and presumably a change of clothes. A stern look sits on his aged features. Setting down both items he turns my way, his dark brown eyes glaring into mine.

"You are to be measured and changed within-" he looks down at his watch "thirteen minutes." He hands me a glass full of water which I greedily chug down. Taking the glass from me, he sets it down. He then orders me to stand. Producing a measuring tape from his pocket he moves to measure the exact measurements of my body. After getting the details he needs he bows. 

"A maid is stationed at your door for your needs when you have changed you are to address her." With that he walks out of the grand room, the large doors slamming shut. Now with the room full of light I decided to examine it in thorough detail. The room itself was huge, the walls a light eggshell with a golden trim. The ceiling was twice my height and was ornately painted. The beautiful painting seemingly depicts a war in dull pastels. On the wall of the room right next to the double doors is a white desk with golden stationary, a wide plush desk chair pushed into the desk accompanied the whole set. On the far left of the room a large wardrobe was similar in color scheme, eggshell and gold. Two doors sat on either side of the wardrobe, presumably closet and bathroom. A huge sitting window was parallel to the exit of the room, a little padded bench sat against the window. Tall gold and translucent curtains lined the window, a small built in bookshelf next to the sitting area. Lastly there was a Californian king bed resting to the right of the window. The bedsheets matching the room, a canopy curtain was pulled back but could cover the bed and its inhabitant. Next to the bed sat a nightstand with the clothes that had been brought in just a moment ago. Deciding quite nervously to get dressed I slipped out of my dress from the night before and into a simple knee length, high collared dress. Its long sleeves cuffing at the wrist. Surprised the dress fit, I assume the staff must have read my dress tag. I walk to the bathroom to perform my morning routine. The bathroom following the same theme as the room. A huge wall mirror and accompanying sink with gold handles. To the right of the sink sat a huge marble bathtub, a set of koi fish delicately carved into the stone. The toilet was no exception to the luxuries with a gold seat and handle. I quickly brush my hair and teeth, surprised to find a drawer full of feminine necessities. Next to said drawer was a similar compartment full of makeup. I roll my eyes and decide against wearing any. 

"No need to look good for demons." I chuckle to myself. Finishing up with a quick use of the toilet and thereafter the sink with the accompanying soap. I exit the lavish bathroom and sit on the bed I shakily exhale, my eyes sting tears brimming in my waterline. My heart clenching in pain, I miss my family. My hands clutching at my heart a broken sob escaping my lips. Large hot tears fall freely down my cheeks as I grab at my sides and try to hold myself together. My nails scrape at my skin through the dress, no doubt I would have marks later. I must have sat for longer than I thought because a young girl opens the door. By her clothes it's clear she is the maid stationed outside my door. She wears the standard uniform a maid would with her auburn hair tied in twin tails. She seems no older than fourteen and slightly timid. Quickly blinking away my tears and wipe my eyes hoping I don't look out of sorts I address the young girl with a cough. The girl stands at my doors with her head held low. 

"Are you alright m'lady?" She asks, her voice small and shaky. I'm drawn back at the title but regardless I answer.

"I'm alright, what is it that you needed?" She looks up at me now, fear in her pretty emerald eyes.

"The Archduke General Hanzo has requested your audience.'' The breath was ripped from my lips in a tight gasp. The blood fell from my face as my stomach clenched at the mention of the terrible general.

"M'lady Are you alright?" The maid asks in concern, snapping me from my trance. Holding the side of my head I nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, we should get going." I stand carefully and start towards the door. The Walk to the throne room took around five minutes, the whole duration in silence. The castle itself was huge, tall ceilings and long corridors all in a steely grey color. Coming up upon the left was the doors to the throne room. The doors themselves were tall and intricate; full of jewels, carvings, and lavish paintings of the demon king. Inside the tall doors a conversation was being held. 

"Aciel how is General Malacoda?" A deep voice rang out.

"He is almost fully recovered, if you wish I can order more healers for him my lord." The man, Aciel responded. A grunt of approval was his answer.

"Yes quickly, the sooner he is awake the sooner we can revive Adramalec." The Lord, probably Satan replied. A groan of boredom cut through their conversation.

"Am I dismissed, I want to play with my new toy." A childish lit in the voice of the third male. At this moment the maid knocked on the door. 

"My lords, am I permitted to enter?" Her voice is soft and slightly wavering. A loud clatter made its way to the door. 

"She's here!" The third males voice yelled.

"Hurry open the door!" The large double doors opened. A long table sat in the middle of the room, tapestries depicting each victory of the demon kind hung from the walls. 50 or so feet away sat the three men I met last night. Lucifer stood up, his smile seeming almost innocent, almost. A platter of meats and fruit on the ground, which must have been the source of the clattering noise. Aciel sat to the left of the largest throne, a stern look of disdain in his eyes, in said throne sat the demon lord satan, the greenette had an indifferent look in his crimson eyes. To the right of him sat Lucifer his shoulder length purple hair bouncing with his body in excitement. The maid bowed her head and left the room. I stood at the entrance glaring at the three of them for what seemed like forever, a deep pit forming in my stomach. Aciel returned the glare, Satan not giving a second glance before returning to his papers. 

"It is rude to linger in doorways, one would assume you have no manners." Aciel glowered at me after at least a minute of the staring contest.

"Oh forgive me, I was under the assumption my kidnappers were without manners as well." Sarcasm dripped from my words as I started to advance to the table. Taking care to make each step loud as possible.

"Watch your mouth woman, one would take special care to not anger the demon lords underlings." Aciel snarked right back. I stuck my tongue out at the blonde. The man flushed in embarrassment.

"You'd do wisely to keep your tongue in your mouth if you wish to keep it." I quickly shut my mouth. My face flushing in fear of losing my tongue by the hands of that monster. Stopping six feet from the three demons I look down, unwilling to look the demons in their eyes. Aciel's emerald eyes contracted like a cats. His nose twitching, his face flushed once again. 

"What is that smell?" Aciel asked as he turned to Lucifer. Confusion written on my face as I look up to the demon general. a sick chuckle drew my attention to Lucifer. 

"That smell, my dear general, is pure resentment." his electric purple eyes locked onto my own. My body subconsciously flinching as I step backwards. 

"A powerful emotional derivative of fear." a cruel smirk crawled across his face.

"Fear, if you remember, is a wonderful source of raw majikal energy." 

My face stretched into a snarl as I connected the dots.

"Listen here shit for brains! If you think for one second that I plan on being your next meal, you're dead wrong!" my body shook in anger. His laugh was sharp and cruel as it rang throughout the room. 

"And what are you going to do about it little bird?" his sharp eyes smiled.

"You couldn't even touch me if you wanted to." his twisted laugh falling from his mouth again. I charged and attempted to uppercut the demon in front of me, if nothing else but to prove him wrong, only for my wrist to be caught. 

"Nice try little bird! But I don't fall for the same trick twice." Struggling to retrieve my arm, I didn't notice him lick the underside of my wrist. A deep gutter moan drawn from his lips. I shrieked in disgust. Ripping my wrist from his grasp I ran to the large double doors. My body slamming into them as an attempt to throw them open. The air knocked out of me as I bash my shoulder into the locked doors. Winded and gasping for air I slam the huge doors with my fists. Slow footsteps sounded out from behind my form. 

"Don't worry little bird, I'm not mad at you!" I groaned at the clear mockery in his voice. 

"Lucifer! Take this outside." Satan yelled after his lackey.

"Fine by me!" the demon general using his majik to unlock the doors. As soon as the lock clicked I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Twisting down many corridors I slammed into a set of wide doors. The kitchen was bustling with workers, most of them yelling at me, one chef with the head of a hog attempted to stab my form as I ran by, narrowly dodging the knife. Sick laughter resounded around me. Food and platters flying through the air, the warmth of the room mixed with the smells of food. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten in a whole day. I had no time to think about that though as I ended up bursting through another set of doors I found myself in a dining room. Quickly scanning the room I noticed a door. I raced for the exit of the room. Before I could even touch the doors Lucifer teleported in front of me. His arms swiping in an attempt to grasp me. I nearly fell to the ground; my skirt tangling in my feet, I quickly scrambled to stability. I dashed to the other end of the room to the left I found a large balcony overlooking the kingdom. I slammed into the railing and nearly fell forward to my death. I rush away from the edge quickly turning to face the demon. 

"Stay back!" I screamed at him. Glancing backwards. My lungs heaving with anticipation.

"If you come any closer I'll jump!" I threatened slowly inching to the ledge. My heart hammering in my chest.

"You smell almost too good to resist." He grinned sadistically at me as he licked his lips. Lucifer stepping closer to me, myself backing away.

"If I asked nicely, would you let me take a bite?" The closer he got the more distance I put between us, my back finally bumping the railing. Looking back at the vast kingdom beneath the castle, the beauty of it from above was breathtaking. Swiveling my head to face the demon, his face only inches from mine. A greedy hunger swirling in his beautiful eyes as his face neared mine I felt his breath touch my lips. Shrieking and pushing us apart I set myself off balance, my footing lost. My body succumbing to gravity's pull. Before I could stop myself, I was plummeting to the ground below. Tears slipped from my eyes, I watched them float by as my (h/c) hair whipped at my face. Clutching my hands to my chest I closed my eyes. An earth shattering calm washing over me. I briefly saw the other side, my father was reaching for me. His gentle smile felt so welcoming, I missed him dearly. Memories of my life flashing before my eyes, Evan. Ashley. Quinn. Eva. My friends, my family. Snapping my eyes open, feeling the fear of death, of leaving them; my family, came crashing into my being. My heart hammered, my lungs beating quickly against my rib cage to gather what little air they could gather. ' _ I don't want to die! _ ' My lips parted and screamed and put the first name I could think of.

" **Aciel!** Help me you bastard!" Within the next moment I stopped falling. Large arms catching my form. Knocking the breath out of me once again instant relief flooded my body and the next second the whole world went dark.

  
  


3rd pov 

The small woman laid in the demon's arms as the two of them hovered hundreds of feet off the ground. A wave of concern showing on Aciel's face before disappearing. Transferring the (h/c)-nette to his right arm Aciel started to ascend to the balcony. The blonde scoffing at the younger general who perched on the balcony ledge. Lucifer kicking his legs back and forth in a peppy attitude.

"Yay! You saved her." A strange gleam in his purple eyes set Aciel on edge.

"Take better care of your toys Urushihara, if this one breaks you won't get another one." The younger general only laughed at Aciel. 

"Aren't you the least bit curious about her though Aciel?" A sadistic smirk spread across Lucifer's face. Standing from his seat on the balcony he strolled to the blonde. Aciel rolled his eyes.

"I have bigger things to worry about, take this." The tall demon handed the woman to Lucifer. 

"Take her to her room, no doubt she will be traumatized." Lucifer laughed like the blonde had made a joke.

"Well no shit, she was by you." The male launched himself off the balcony. Black wings bursting from his back. Velvety feathers barely making a sound as 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
